Gone with the wind
by windbabe4eva93
Summary: Hannibal Bean attacks the temple causing one monk to need medical attention but when they awake they get an even bigger surpriseWARNING CHARACTER DEATH NO BLOOD BUT SOME FLUFF BETWEEN OUR 2 FAVE MONKS! CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!
1. The Battle

"Judeliee Flip FIRE!" I said as I came crashing down on top of Hannibal Roy Bean

"Ahh!" Hannibal screamed

"Serves you right you oversized jelly bean!" I screamed "Did you really think you could just come in here and steal all our Shen-Gon-Wu!"

"No actually I didn't," He said

"Ha?" I asked

"That's why" Just then he grabbed Omi and put a knife to his throat " I thought I'd bag some Shen-Gon-Wu and destroy some of the Xiaolin warriors at the same time!"

"You wouldn't!" I screamed as Clay came rushing to my side

"Oh I would!" He teased

Just then Raimundo landed a flying kick to Hannibals head causing him to break his hold on Omi. Omi then ran over to my side and prepared to use his Shimo Staff when Hannibal slashed his knife at Raimundo's neck all I heard was.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Kimiko! Kimiko! Have you awoken friend?" I heard a squeaky monk's voice say

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the medical room of the temple then I suddenly remembered Rai

"Where's Rai?" I asked in a scared voice

"I am most sorry friend Kimiko but….,"

"JUST TELL ME DAM IT!" I screamed

"He is dying in the bed next to you" Omi whispered

I looked over and sure enough there he was looking very pale.

"Rai" I whispered as I started crying

"Kimi don't cry" Raimundo said weakly

"How can I not cry when you're dying?" I managed to say through tears

"Kimi look at me," He said

As I looked up into his forest green eyes he told me

"Even when I do die I promise you I'll always be with you,"

"Why would you want to be with me?" I asked confused

"Because I love you with all my heart and I always will," He explained

"I Love you too," I said smiling

Then I brought our faces together in a passionate kiss I felt him kiss me back and he whispered in my ear

"I will love you for always and eternity my darling Kimiko,"

Then I felt him go limp in my arms I looked up and saw his green eyes closed and a ghost of a smile placed on his lips.

I then started to sing a song in his honour

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.

I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?

And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.

So far away.  
It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me.

All my fears turn to rage.

And I'm alone now, me  
And all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.

I Need you Rai but I can't see your star.


	2. The Funeral

As Dojo landed I had a weird feeling in my stomach I have been to many funerals before but none like this I never would have thought I would have to go to my best friend and love of my life Raimundo Pedrosa's funeral. I was asked to make a speech so as the ceremony started Omi, Clay, Master Fung and I carried his coffin in and placed in on the wooden table in front of the podium. I stepped up and started my speech

"The loss of a loved one is never easy but there are many types of love whether it is in the form of family, friendship or relationship but no matter what form love is in everybody here today loved Raimundo Pedrosa. He was funny, smart, caring, understanding and obnoxious at times but most of all he was our leader no what am I saying he is our leader and he always will be but he wouldn't want all of us here to mourn his death no! So I invite all of us here today to join in the celebration of the life of Raimundo Pedrosa! May he rest in peace,"

As I stepped off the podium I heard the roar of applause as a teary faced Nerida Pedrosa came over and thanked me for my speech.

"Thank you Kimiko I couldn't of done better myself you were right to be the one to speak today,"

"Thank you Mrs. Pedrosa," I said

"Oh and I think he would've wanted you to have this," she said as she passed me a golden pendant with a black swirl in the middle

"Oh! Mrs. Pedrosa I can't accept this!"

"But you can he would've wanted you to have it trust me!" She said as she walked away smiling.

"Come on kid the Dojo express is ready for boarding!" I heard an impatient green dragon say

"Wait a minute Dojo," I said

I walked over to a tombstone that said

RAIMUNDO ENRIQUE PEDROSA

BORN: 12 AUGUST 1980

DIED: 15 MAY 2007

A LOVED CHILD, STUDENT, FRIEND, BOYFRIEND AND LEADER

"Rai I don't know if you can here me or not but I wanted to say that I'll always love you no matter what,"

Just then I saw Rai sitting on top of his tombstone

"But your dead!" I said astonished

"No Kim remember I told you I'd always with you" He said as he gave me a quick kiss

I turned around to see If Dojo was still there I saw Clay waving at me to hurry up so I turned back to say bye to Raimundo but then there was a gust of wind and he was away he was gone with the wind but I knew he would always be with me and I'd see him soon but not to soon I still have to save the world you know! But it's good to know he'll be there with me.

As Dojo flew up I thought back on what I said before he died and I'm right I can't see his star but I can feel it and I know I always will.


End file.
